powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Phonepanzee
Phonepanzee was a chimpanzee/payphone contestant of Galaxy Warriors. Character History Phonepanzee was first seen at school as he récords the Yellow and White Rangers' voices, he later returns and now records the Red, Pink, Blue and Gold Rangers' voices, he attempted to sneck off, but he bumps into a bysicle and cause the Rangers to notice him, as they gave chase to him, he has an army of Basherbots to aid him, the Rangers morphed and does battle wity the Basherbots, with the Rangers destracted, Phonepanzee was able to mimic the Rangers' voiced, and used it to get clean hits on the Rangers with his Sonic Boom, it worked on the Rangers, but the Red Ranger was ablew to make a beat down on Phonepanzee, nowing that his plan has succeed, he runs away, Phonepanzee later retuns to a school and reappears in Galvanax's ship to make calls in the Yellow Ranger, pretending to be the Gold Ranger saying that the White Ranger is cheating, he tells him to be at Frasier Plaza. For which Phonepanzee was able to ambush and capture him along with an army of Basherbots, and snatch his Power Star, he later does the same thing with the Red and Pink Ranger, for which he has the Basherbots tie up, he tries to do the same with the White, Blue and Gold Rangers, but it was foiled when he mimics the White Ranger's voice to call the Gold Ranger, for which he does not know that the White Ranger (along with the Blue Ranger) was right beside him, they morphed and battled Phonepanzee, they were able to get back the Power Stars by tricking the monster, he attempted to trike the White Ranger, but to no avail,with the Blue and Pink Rangers' Battle Morpher Arrow Blast, the Gold Ranger's Rock Storm Slash and the Red and White Rangers' Blade Slash Final Attack, Phonepanzee was destroyed, he was then gigantified by Galvanax's ship, the Rangers then summon the Ninja Steel Zords to battle the monster, he used his Super Sonic Boom to stun the Zords, but the Kodiac Zord used its Sonic Howl to weaken the Sonic Boom, destroying his Sonic Boom and freeing the Zords, the Rangers then combined ti form the Ninja Steel Megazord and thge Gold Ranger summons the Bullrider Megazord to aid the Ninja Steel Megazord in battle, with the Ninja Steel Megazord's Master Slash Final Attack and the Bullrider Megazord's Rodeo Rapid Blast Final Attack, Phonepanzee was destroyed once and for all. Personality As Phonepanzee's name aplies, his personality is that of a loony prankster, he is quite childish and always applies with a hoo-hooing laght, but he is quite powerful, using the Rangers voices against them, he will also take his missions seriously and will steal the Ninja Power Stars at any rate. Powers and Abilities *'Voice Impressionist: '''When Phonepanzee records his enemies' voices, he can gain that enemy's voice and sound exactly like that enemy. *'Viner Swing: Being a chimpanzee, Phonepanzee is able to swing in vines, it is shown powerful enough to send the Yellow, Red and Pink Rangers flying with one kick. *'''Sonic Boom: Phonepanzee's primary ability, he can unleash a sonic boom from his mouth, it can be used to blow away his opponents. *'Super Sonic Boom: '''An upgreaded form of Phonepanzee's Sonic Boom when enlarge, this one is powerful enough to intefear with the Ninja Steel Zords and stun them. Arsenal * '''Phone Recorder: '''Phonepanzee posses a pair of green telephon boths on the right side of his head that he can use to record his enemies' voices. * '''Phone Typer: '''Phonepanzee also posses a phone typer on his left side for which he can type in their numbers and call them. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Phonepanzee is voiced by Simon McKinnney. Notes *Phonepanzee's name comes from the words '''Phone '''and '''Chimpanzee'. *Though out the episode, Phonepanzee consitntsly makes laughs like "Hoo hoo!", a refrencts to how Monkeys makes that nose, considering that Phonepanzee is also themed after a Chimpanzee, which is another type of monkey, it makes sence and fits. See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants